No big deal
by v-hills
Summary: Yes, he did say that it hadn’t been a big deal, but to be completely honest, it actually had been. A huge gigantic big deal, that is. // or: how to bild a giant jello building in one night.


**A/N: Sorry, 4:33 am, too tired to say anything awesome~. the movie's not mine ... reviews would be, like ... totally awesome? A sidenote to the quote that i took out of the movie, i'm 100 % sure that it's not 100 % right, because i'm german and he talked way too fast in english. even though i replayed it over and over ... and over. x) hum. the other story will be continued, this one just got in the way~. nighty night!**

* * *

"…_how did you do that?--"_

_"Oh I did let it rain jello in the middle of the night, then gathered it all up with the outtasighter before everyone woke up and then I brought it here and pressed it into a gigantic custom carved plastic mould I made … no big deal."_

Yes, he did say that it hadn't been a big deal, but to be completely honest, it actually had been. A huge gigantic big deal, that is.

* * *

The sun was setting at ChewAndSwallow, and the town's citizens slowly settled into a peaceful slumber. Except for one scrawny young inventor who was still busy in his laboratory tree house. You could see the occasional bright flashes of light shining out of the windows, shedding their light onto the twilight for a few seconds before retreating again. Nobody knew what he was working on, nobody even knew that he was working on something. It was top-secret. The only one Flint Lockwood decided to let in on it was Steve, and he turned out not be a good helper tonight as he tried to jump and tackle onto Flint non-stop.

"Steve!" he exclaimed as the monkey approached him teasingly for the umpteenth time, "I'm trying to do some serious carving here, and this task requires my _constant focus _and a _steady_ hand, and if you keep _tackling_ me you'll ruin _everything_ …!"

"…Bored!" the monkey thought translator blurted out as Steve dropped backwards to the floor, arms and legs flailing around.

"The sooner you'll leave me be, the sooner we'll get to the action part." Flint mumbled, sticking his tongue out in concentration as he carved the final details into what looked like a plastic mould miniature with an extremely fine laser-pen, carefully adjusting the lens of his self-made magnifying glasses. The monitors around him blinked with images of jellos and their molecule structure, architectonic components like staircases and wall-structures, furniture, a piano, and even Michelangelo's David could be seen between them. The floor was laced with blueprints of a seemingly noble mansion and on the center console you could see the cursor blinking at the end of a complex command typed into the FLDSMDFR input field, waiting to be activated by the big red button.

"Action part!"

"Almost, Steve … almost there … just a second … carving COMPLETE!" Flint proclaimed happily as he removed his magnifying glasses from his head in one swift motion and held up the finished plastic mould miniature with proud. He waited a few seconds to see if the wind decided to accentuate his truly heroic stance with letting his lab coat and hair sway slightly, but the wind was outside playing with some leaves instead. Flint carefully set down the plastic mould miniature back onto the table and scurried over to the center console, checking the time.

"Almost 11 pm … alright Steve, let's do this! Sending jello-code!" and with that he hit the red button, sending the food code right up to the FLDSMDFR. The food code arrived at the FLDSMDFR shortly after and it perked up, immediately beginning to interpret the received lines while declaring "Jell-O~~~!" in its most awesome voice.

Pleased with how everything was going, the young inventor whirled around, scooping up a huge rucksack, carefully placing the plastic mold miniature into his lab coat's pocket and approaching the door. He turned to Steve who had jumped onto his shoulder and eyed him curiously. Flint's mouth curled up into a huge smile.

"Okay, Steve. Now comes the action part~." He stated in an almost mischievous voice and hurried out of the laboratory.

It was about 15 minutes later that Flint found himself sitting in the Outtasighter, watching the sky in anticipation. His fingertips were tapping onto the steering wheel nervously while Steve was rumbling around at the co-driver's seat. Flint bit his lip impatiently.

"Waiting, waiting, waiting … come on … I'm running out of time …" he lilt quietly. And then it finally arrived, the first splotches of golden jello gracing his windshield. "Finally!" he called out gleefully as he watched the masses of jello falling down onto ChewAndSwallow. Steve stared out the window with child-like awe written onto his face. "Woooow…" the monkey thought translator exclaimed.

"And on we go!" Flint said as he began to gather the bits and pieces of jello around him with the outtasighter, careful not to leave even the littlest rest, quietly humming as he did so.

"Entering coordinates!" he stated as soon as the plate of the outtasighter was filled to the brim, and jabbed a code into the outtasighter's board computer. The outtasighter began to turn on its own, noisily adjusting the catapult to the new data. With a cheery "Up, up and _away_!" Flint hit the final button and the jello went flying into the forest's direction. "Whoohoo!" he cheered and grinned at Steve who tried to imitate his cheering stance.

"This will be _so_ awesome. Only about … _mmmmh_ … 23.25 times more and we'll have it all!"

"Steve!" Steve replied.

* * *

23.5 loads later all the jello was gathered and shot up into the forest. Flint and Steve had made their way up there too, inside the outtashighter which was still needed. Flint stepped out of the vehicle, shoving a white motorcycle helmet with his blue trademark ornaments on it and a huge spotlight attached to the front over his head, switching it on. He paused, standing with his hands on his hips and watching the perfect pile of jello the outtasighter had produced even in such a distance. He reached back into the outtasighter, pulled out his huge rucksack and patted the vehicle affectionately for the good work it had done.

"Okay … now comes the tricky part …" he mumbled to himself as he fetched a remote which looked very similar to his mobile phone out of the rucksack. He carefully removed the plastic mould miniature out of his lab coat pocket and eyed it warily. Looking up again, he began to scan his surroundings for the perfect place, and soon found it. He jogged quite a distance away from the pile of jello and the outtasighter into the fields, with Steve right on his heels, and gently placed the plastic mould miniature onto the ground, with the hole facing upwards. After that he jogged all the way back to the outtasighter.

"Steve?" Steve said, now perched on this friend's shoulder.

"Wait and see …" Flint replied absentmindedly, as he stared down onto his remote, busy with typing in some data. He finally looked up and held the remote into the vague direction of the plastic mould miniature. Since the plastic mould miniature was barely as big as a walnut it wasn't really visible, so he orientated himself on the path he had made through the grass as he jogged into the field.

He took a deep breath. "Please, please work." He begged as he pushed one of the buttons on the remote. Silence. Nothing happened. Flint waited. Nothing happened. Flint sighed. Still nothing. Flint turned on his heels, throwing his hands up over his head and let out an exasperated growl which grew into a high whistling tone and ended with a huge "PLOPP" which roared all over the field. Okay, that actually wasn't Flint, and he turned around again to break out into a happy dance by the sight of his plastic mould miniature, now at the size of a huge building, with flashes of electricity still flowing about its curves.

"It worked! It worked it worked it WORKED! YESSS!" he shouted, still dancing about and whirling Steve around with him in the process. After that he rushed back into the outtasighter and began to haul the jello into the gigantic plastic mould miniature. Soon this task was completed, too, and he stepped out of the vehicle once again and fetched the remote. He pointed it at the mould and pushed another button. The electricity-flow appeared again and soon the mould had shrinked back into the size of a walnut, and the jello with it. Flint cheered again, pleased about the outcome, and then gasped as he realized that he had to find that little thing in the high grass to complete his plan, PLUS realizing the high risk of smashing the little thing with his spray-on shoes. He jogged up to the place he assumed the mould to be with a groan and got down onto his knees, frantically feeling over the surface with his hands for the cold and plain object. Steve carefully hopped down from his shoulders and scanned through the grass as well, soon hopping off to other places. The young inventor turned his head slowly, hoping to find a glimpse of the glossy plastic mould in the rays of his huge spotlight.

"THING!"

Flint's head jerked up, eyebrows furrowed into a slight frown. "Steve?"

"Thing!" Steve jumped back into view, tackling Flint and sending them both to the ground, as he waved the plastic mould miniature in his hands. Flint shook his head, puzzled and stared at Steve, then at Steve's hands and then found the object in Steve's hands.

"Steve! You are awesome!!" he exclaimed laughing and snatched the mould out of Steve's hands while patting him on the head with the other hand. "Thank you!"

He got up into a sitting position and gently pushed his thumb into the hole of the plastic mould, pressing the jello into it and squeezing it into form. Steve climbed back onto Flint's shoulders, watching him curiously, head tilted to the side, as Flint placed the mould onto the ground again, this time with the hole facing down. He got back up to his feet and jogged all the way back to the outtasighter again, pulling out the remote, pointing and pushing the button in one smooth motion. The plastic mould miniature gracefully expanded into the giant plastic mould miniature again, with electricity sparkling all around it, looking like a very weird-formed ufo with its silvery and glossy structure.

"And now to the great final." Flint told Steve victorious as he made his way up to the mould and rounded it. On the other side of the mould a huge handle was attached on the side-wall.

"Let me explain this to you!" Flint started excitedly. "This plastic mould is made out of a _dynamic organic molecule-structure_ which mutation is dependent on different forms of _electricity_. I can _control_ the flow of said electricity with THIS awesome remote--" Flint held up the remote dramatically and continued. "which works with the _same_ structure as the FLDSMDFR does which makes it possible to _communicate_ with the jello and change its molecule structure as well and _thus_ shrinking and growing it back again! _Furthermore_ I designed the plastic mould to work like a _shell_! When I have moved down this handle here (which I made just a little too big …), and press a certain button on the remote, the mould will split in half and can be easily removed from the jello!"

And with those words Flint launched himself at the handle which actually was just as big as he was and thus difficult to move, and accidentally dropped the remote in the process. While Steve jumped down to get the remote, Flint climbed up to the top of the handle, squeezed himself between the wall of the mould and the handle itself, pressed his back into the wall and stemmed his feet against the handle, trying to move it. While he pulled all his strength and focus to move the "freaking handle", Steve settled into the grass and began to play with the remote, randomly pushing buttons.

"Buttons!" he called out which caught flint's attention. His eyes grew wide with shock as he saw Steve's fingers jabbing down onto the buttons. And then everything happened at once:

The handle gave way under Flint and slid down, the buttons gave way to Steve's fingertips, and Flint barely had the time to yell "Steve, stop, waAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaiiiiiiiiii ..." Before the plastic mould sprung open rapidly and sent him flying all over the field.

"Wooow …" Steve's monkey thought translator told no one in particular as he stared at the giant jello sparkling in the dim morning light while Flint was still flying uncontrollably through the air, and eventually turned his gaze to the horizon as a huge splashing sound emerged from it. Curiously the little monkey ran towards the horizon to find Flint's head sticking out of a little pond several feet away, wearing a dazzled expression on his face.

"… Steve?" Steve said with an innocent smile on his face.

" … Steve …" Flint replied incredulously. "… how's the jello?"

"AWESOME!"

"At least … " the young inventor sighed as he made his way out of the pond, fishing his motorcycle helmet out of the water and trudging back to the jello. The light of the helmet was out, but it already was bright enough to see. Steve attempted to climb onto Flint's shoulders again, but immediately retreated again, because of its wetness.

"Ewwww!" he cried out.

Flint stared at him with narrowed eyes while removing his drenched lab coat, but said nothing. Instead he held the lab coat over the monkey and wrung it out right over his head. Steve cried out in protest, clamoring around while jumping and shaking himself to get rid of the water. Flint simply chuckled on this.

"This is called _revenge_!" he said smiling, as Steve climbed up his shoulders now anyway, too wet himself to care about Flint's wet shoulders, moping.

"Oh, don't be so angry!" Flint cooed and ruffled through Steve's fur affectionately. "Now we are both wet!"

"Wet, wet, wet!" Steve stated as he snuggled into Flint's neck.

"There, that's more like it!"

They finally reached the jello and Flint looked up at it in awe and satisfaction. The jello-house was a success! Sam would be so stunned! Just a few minor adjustments at the inside and he could finally head home. He was craving a hot shower and his warm bed. Once again motivated he grabbed his rucksack and stepped through the wall right into the jello. While he examined the outcome of his project, Steve just sat and stared, eyes and mouth wide open at the interior of the jello. That was until Flint decided to scoop him up and let him fall down onto the floor teasingly. Steve bounced up and down on the floor, realizing that this was fun and began to jump around the hall wildly, enjoying himself.

"JUMPIIING!" he yelled with glee and Flint chuckled at his pet-monkey's antics, while getting the wireless lamps out of his rucksack and jumping up the walls to place them into the provided lashes. With that task completed he took his rucksack and made his way up the stairs.

"I'll be right back, Steve, just placing some spoons!" he called out to the monkey, who still was jumping around joyfully.

"Yeeah!" the monkey yelled as he ricocheted from a wall and crashed into Flint's wet lab coat which was draped onto the piano. Something grey flew out from it and landed on the floor. Steve eyed it warily. It was a sardine, most likely from the pond. Steve looked at it curiously as it frantically hopped up and down. "Hmmm." Steve said, jumped onto the floor and scooped the fish up. He looked around, searching for a good place to put the fish to, hopped over to the aquarium and jabbed it into it. The fish didn't look amused.

"Steve, let's go!" Flint called from the back, and Steve obeyed, immediately forgetting about the fish. Poor thing.

They stepped out of the jello, to see that the sun was already rising.

"Oh my, we've been here all night!" Flint said with a sleep-thick voice. Together with Steve he gathered his stuff, shrank the plastic mould back to walnut size and headed home. He was wet and shivering, and super tired. Steve had already fallen asleep on the ride inside the outtasighter.

"Do you think Sam will like it?" Flint asked his sleeping pet monkey who only snored lightly as a response. They eventually arrived home, and Flint gratefully fell onto his bed, freshly showered and finally dry, fast asleep even before he made impact with the mattress. He fell out of his bed shortly after though, as the sound of his alarm clock made him jump only five minutes later. 7:30 am, time to prepare ChewAndSwallow's breakfast rain.

"Oouuuuugh …. But it was totally worth it …!" he told himself as he got up groggily and trudged to the center console to type in the breakfast-code. Fine, he was dead-tired and all, but he was happy. The da----event with Sam would be in the evening, so he could sleep all day! Flint hit the red button and listened to the transmission-sound while walking back to his bed. Besides getting up to prepare the lunch-rain at about 12, but that was okay. He would see Sam … Sam would see the jello …. She just had to like it ... And with that thought in mind he drifted into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Review, pretty please? :]**


End file.
